


After The Fall

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dust fell there were some surprising allegiances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Winner for the challenge at drabble_much! Woot!! Also, I have no idea where this came from, so don't ask.

It wasn't as if he'd never seen it before, it was that he'd never found it arousing until now. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her body had been used in every way possible. She smelled of blood and whiskey and her flaming red hair matched the scratches up and down her pale skin.

"That was amazing," Willow said, lifting her head from her pillow.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Giles said before polishing his glasses and putting them back on his face.

"That thing you did with your tongue," she moaned as she ran her hands down her chest.

"There are definite benefits in not needing to breathe," he answered.

"Why did the scratching feel so good?" she said, not losing her inquisitiveness even after being turned.

"Because pleasure and pain can be the same for us," he explained, already becoming half hard at the sight of his childe's naked body. She was simply performing a cursory exploration of what he'd done to her during last night's activities but it was causing a low growl to rise in his throat. Most of the cuts and bruises had already started to heal but he loved seeing them on her skin, loved causing them as much as she loved to receive them.

Sitting naked at his desk he thought of his sire who was out looking for a good meal and was sure to be back soon enough but Giles might have a few more stolen moments with Willow before he returned. He didn't even have to tell her that he wanted to start again, she looked up from her breasts and smiled.

"More," she said as she stood and walked toward him. Sitting on his lap she kissed him fiercely before impaling herself on his cock. "Always more."


End file.
